Blood
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: Bella gets seriously hurt when alone with Jasper. He fights to control his bloodlust, but can he? Carlisle steps in and helps out both Bella and Jasper just in time to keep their friendship alive and the tension to a minimum.
1. Chapter 1

**Okeh! So...this is kind of dark and creepy and mysterious, but it's really supposed to be a cute little story for those Carlisle lovers out there. Although Carlisle doesn't make an appearance in this part, he will in the next and then you'll really see why this is such a 'Carlisle-oriented' story. (As usual, from me.)**

**I've been really busy and haven't had time to write. This story was actually found on my computer. I had written this almost a year ago! Now, after finishing up my other story "Hot Water" I just have to do the second chapter of this. :) Bear with me, please! **

**Music: "Behind the Mask (B-Side)" by Escape the Fate -And REMEMBER that my PLAYLIST is on my profile page. :D

* * *

**

"So, what's up Jasper?," Bella asked.

She smiled at the vampire that she had recently gotten to know better as she entered his house. Being the perfect gentleman he always was, Jasper opened the door and ushered her in before taking her coat from her.

"Nothing much. What brings you here? Didn't Edward tell you he went hunting?," Jasper asked.

He hung up her coat in the closet near the front door as she took her shoes off and set them in the corner of the entrance way.

"Um, yeah, he did actually," Bella said. "But I figured only he went by himself."

Bella looked around the empty and silent house for a second. She stared at the stairs in the corner, just waiting for Emmett or Alice to come running down.

"Don't tell me...," Bella said. "...that you're the only one here."

Jasper smirked as he felt distinct feelings of confusion radiating off the human.

"Yes," Jasper smiled. "Just you and me."

Bella blushed.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!," Bella said. "I must have interrupted you! I thought others would be home!"

Jasper laughed wholeheartedly.

"It's alright," he grinned. "I was starting to get bored already. Maybe we could play a card game or something."

Bella smiled.

"That sounds great," Bella said.

They spoke as they walked up the stairs and into the upper hallway where the rooms were.

"So everyone else is hunting and they've left you here by yourself?," Bella asked.

"Now that you put it that way, I guess so," Jasper smiled. "I went hunting yesterday, actually, so I can understand their reasons. And plus, I didn't feel like going today. It's going to rain and I just haven't been in the mood for playing around lately...especially with Emmett trying to wrestle with me in the middle of a sopping wet forest."

Bella laughed lightly.

"I can imagine," Bella said.

There was a bit of silence as they reached one of the rooms at the end of the hallway.

"Would it bother you if I stood over tonight?," Bella asked suddenly.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Charlie's out of town for some sheriff meeting. He's probably in Port Angeles right now," Bella explained. "And since I'd otherwise be by myself, I figured why not stay here."

Jasper nodded and Bella blushed with realization.

"But only if it's okay with you!," she added quickly. "I know it's been hard being around me and everything, so I'll just leave if you need me to. I don't want to be-"

"It's alright, Bella. After spending some quality time with Carlisle and Edward, I'm starting to feel much more confident in resisting human blood now," Jasper said. "On the contrary, I thought you'd be afraid to stay alone with me- especially after what happened at your birthday party."

Bella frowned.

"You know that wasn't your fault, right?," Bella asked. "If anyone was to be blamed, it would be me. I'm the klutzy one, remember. And I know you didn't mean it, Jasper."

Jasper smiled warmly and gave her a half-hug.

"Thank you, Bella," Jasper said. " But my conscience cannot be cleared for what I did. I can only blame myself, but it is nice to know that you don't."

"Hey- no more talk of this stuff, okay? I came here to spend some time with you guys, not reminisce and obsess over what happened in the past," Bella grinned.

They both laughed quietly, but Bella's stomach growled in the middle of it all.

"Are you hungry?," Jasper picked up on it right away.

"No, not really," Bella lied.

Jasper smiled slyly, clearly feeling the hunger with his empathic abilities...and knowing that she was just trying to pass it off. And he had been a human himself once, and knew that they needed food at least three times a day. Also, from watching the way Esme, Edward and Carlisle constantly msde sure she was fed, Jasper knew well that she would need food. Except that he wouldn't be able to make it himself.

"You're lying," Jasper said. "I can feel it."

Bella pouted.

"No fair, Jasper," she whined.

Jasper laughed.

"Well, there is a fridge full to the brim with food downstairs, which is all for you," Jasper said. "But I'm sorry that I can't be a better host. I can't cook for the life of me."

Bella smiled and they began to make their way back downstairs.

"Really? I thought all vampires were amazing at everything," Bella joked.

"Well darling, I for one am far from perfect," Jasper said. "Come to think of it, the last time I cooked for any reason was during the war."

Jasper's eyes focused on the floor, zoning out as he remembered his past.

"It was a disaster. The first day I served for the army, they put me in the kitchen at the home fort in Montgomery, Alabama, just as the war began. Let me tell you, nothing I ever cooked was edible. In fact, it was so bad that General Lee personally told me to resign my cooking duties," Jasper laughed.

Bella laughed in awe.

"Are you serious?," Bella said. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, believe me, it was," Jasper smiled.

"I don't even know what's more amazing- whether you spoke to the legitimate Robert Lee, or the fact that you actually served as a cook," Bella laughed.

"I'm hurt, Bella," Jasper said. "You are so amused by my fails in life."

They both laughed loudly as they took the last step down onto the ground floor.

"So, milady, what would you like to eat?," Jasper asked. "You'd better pick something smple because you'll be making it yourself."

Bella chuckled and opened the fridge.

Packed inside of it was everything you could possibly imagine from a store fridge. And the freezer was exactly the same way. It was amazing how everything was packed so neatly and in place. At home, Bella knew that her fridge was always in an uproar. Charlie was never that neat.

And now, as she peered into the packed fridge, she wondered what she really wanted. There was too much to choose from. After a minute, her eyes settled on some lettuce and tomatoes in the crisper box. And not far away were fresh chicken breast strips.

"I think I'll make a salad and make some chicken to go with it," Bella said.

Jasper walked over to her and peered into the fridge over her shoulder. He grimaced.

"None of that looks appetizing. And it smells kind of gross," Jasper groaned.

Bella reached in the fridge and took out the head of lettuce, a single tomato and the small plastic-wrapped package of chicken.

"Well, to me, it looks like heaven," Bella smiled.

Jasper watched in amusement as Bella began to grab utensils. Reaching in the cabinet under the stove, she pulled out a pan and a pair of tongs. Then, stretching to reach the left-hand cabinet, she managed to grab a glass bottle of olive oil without dropping it.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?," Jasper asked.

"Pretty sure. I cook all the time for Charlie," Bell said, igniting the stove. "Why- you don't trust me?"

Jasper shook his head to say 'no' and Bella began to cook.

"I think I'll go upstairs and find a few good movies or something for us to do later while you cook. Just be careful- Carlisle's working at the hospital tonight," Jasper teased.

"Very funny, Jasper," Bella stuck her tongue out at him as he slipped out of the room.

Jasper went upstairs to the closet where he and Bella had been a few minutes ago. Inside were DVDs and CDs and ton of video games lined up on multiple shelves. He began to look for a good movie, thinking of what Bella would enjoy, as Bella cooked downstairs.

Bella had finished cooking the chicken in about ten minutes and Jasper was still searching for a perfect movie. She put the hot chicken in a plate and set it on the counter to cool off as she made the salad.

Grabbing another bowl, this time a glass one, from below the sink in the cabinet, Bella started the chop up the lettuce. She cut it in half and put the other half back into the fridge, hoping it wouldn't spoil before it was finished. In less than two minutes, the majority of the half of lettuce was chopped into perfect salad strips. It filled the entire glass bowl, making Bella wonder if she would finish it within two days before it spoiled as well.

The tomato was next. Bella had cut many fruits and vegetables in the past, including tomatoes, so she was well accustomed to doing it. But, in a spilt second, she had an accident.

The tomato in her hand fell to the floor, splattering red all over the tile as the knife cut deep into her hand. The wound was on the palm of her left hand and ran from the base of her pointer finger to the right side of her wrist, diagonally.

She cried out in pain and tears began to fall as the cut bled and stung like there was no tomorrow.

In a second, Jasper was by her side, also cringing in pain. But, the bloodlust was also rising within him.

_The is Bella, man. You can't do this again. She's really hurt this time, so stop paying attention to your stupid self and help her out. Blood- what blood? She's not bleeding at all...I've just got to ignore the blood. There's no blood...there's no blood,_ Jasper thought to himself.

Even his thoughts could not keep him from yearning the blood the flowed from her wound to cover her hands. It was overwhelming, but Jasper struggled to keep it together and help her, if only for a little while.

"Bella!," Jasper yelped.

He sprang into action, grabbing a dishtowel hanging from the rack by the sink and standing near Bella.

As he came face-to-face with the wound for the first time, his eyes went from a bright gold to a deep crimson red to match the color of the blood in a second.

"Shhh, Bella. Don't cry," Jasper tried in vain to comfort her. "Here- let me see."

Jasper went to grab her bleeding hand to get a good look at it and a harsh jolt of fear ran through his body. It was emanating from Bella. She was scared stiff, eyes still watering, staring in the blood red eyes of a vampire who had, once before, tried to kill her.

Jasper immediately felt remorse and felt obliged to help her, even more so than before.

"It's alright, Bella," Jasper comforted.

As he took a hold of her hand, Bella pulled away and grabbed the dishtowel from him.

"I've got it," Bella grimaced as she fumbled with the cloth. "You call Carlisle."

"Bella, I think you should be going to the hospital. That's our best bet right now," Jasper said.

"I don't care what our best bet is, I want Carlisle!," Bella yelled in his face, rage taking the place of fear.

"Bella, Carlisle can't just drop all work and come here! What if he's doing something important, like suregery, right now? We've got to go to the hospital," Jasper encouraged. "You have to understand!"

Bella ignored him for a second and wrapped the towel around her hand, tying it tight and putting pressure on it with the other hand.

"No, _you_ have to understand!," Bella screamed again. "I am _not_ going to the hospital, nor can you make me, _Jasper_."

"Actually, darlin', yes I can," Jasper said solemnly.

Once again thinking of other things to ignore the bloodlust, Jasper reached out to grab Bella. When she pulled away again, he moved closer, feeling the fear from her, but not caring at that moment anymore. He grabbed her across her waist, pulling her up over his shoulder as she screamed bloody murder.

"Put me down!," Bella yelled in a moment of panic and reached out to grab his hair.

"Sorry, Bella. This is for your own good," Jasper said as he began to walk out of the house, grabbing her shoes before he left. "Just close your eyes and stop trying to fight before you hurt yourself."

"Listen, Jasper. You put me down right now or Carlisle will hear about this," she said just as Jasper locked the door behind them.

The fear and adrenaline was coursing through her body, making her almost numb to the deep gash in her palm. The cool evening air seemed to spur on her rage and she still struggled to get loose. The fear was being felt full-force by Jasper, and suddenly, he began to feel sorry for doing this to her, even though it was the right thing to do. And the adrenaline kept Bella struggling against his firm hold, trying to talk him out of this.

"Are you seriously threatening to tell on me? Give me a break, Bella," Jasper laughed, starting to get slightly annoyed.

Bella began to slightly cry again, but this time in silence, as Jasper ran with her to the hospital as fast as he dared. She sobbed into his back, wetting his shirt slightly.

"I hate you Jasper," she cried. "I hate you!"

And with those words, the bloodlust in Jasper started to rise again with his anger.

Could she not see that he was trying to help her? And how hard this was for him?

As the feelings of yearning and anger built up inside of him, Jasper growled as he smelled her fresh blood dripping from the towel behind him. He held her tighter, loving the smell of the delicious blood and thinking of how good it would taste as he began to run faster, straight into the line of trees that marked the beginning of the forest and straight out of sight of anyone in town.

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Reviews? Pwetty pwease? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got around to write another chapter! And, this time, Carlisle makes his appearance! ;)**

**So, enjoy this next chapter, even though it's a bit short. Also, have a wonderful Thanksgiving and may you and your families be happy, loved and safe this Thanksgiving weekend and into the future. **

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson]**_

* * *

Jasper made it to the back entrance of the hospital in about 2 minutes, using the forest as one big shield to cover up the unhumanly speed at which he was running.

When he got near the emergency entrance, Jasper placed Bella firmly on the ground and looked her in the eyes.

"What?," she snapped at him.

Jasper growled slightly, still struggling to keep him calm.

_If only she knew how close she was to making me...nothing_, Jasper thought to himself, sighing as he shook off the thought of inflicting more pain upon this frail little human.

"Listen, just _be quiet_," Jasper seethed, seeing red.

"Don't tell me what to-," Bella started.

"Oh, _shut up_," Jasper cut her off, firmly grabbed her by the arm and began furiously walking her into the hospital.

At the front desk, a nurse welcomed Bella and Jasper. Bella fell back a little, letting Jasper do the talking.

"Hello. My friend Bella cut her hand with a knife while preparing food. It looks pretty bad," Jasper said to her, playing completely innocent.

The nurse looked at Bella.

"Can I have your full name and date of birth, sweetheart?," she asked in a motherly tone.

"Um, Isabella Swan. September 13th, 1987," Bella answered.

Jasper looked edgy and Bella looked pissed off as the nurse entered the information in the computer.

"You've been here before," the nurse said without looking up. "And your doctor was Dr. Cullen, right?"

"Mm, hm," Bella acknowledged her.

"Alright. I'll need you to wear this wristband and take a seat and we'll get you into a room as soon as possible," the nurse smiled and printed a wristband for Bella. "The wait probably won't be too long- as you can see, we're not that busy today."

Bella stretched out her right hand, the one that was fine, and allowed the nurse to attach the wristband to her wrist.

"Actually, I was wondering if I can request Dr. Cullen again," Bella bit her lip.

"Of course, darling," the nurse picked up a phone by the desk. "He should be up at his office. I'll page him for you."

She dialed some numbers into the phone and then set down the receiver.

"I can show you to a room now while you're waiting for him," the nurse stepped out from behind the desk and motioned for them to follow her.

They did. Jasper walked behind Bella and gave her a slight shove to keep walking. Bella turned back, while walking, and gave him a death glare. It was like World War III was going on between them, but it was invisible.

They were instructed to stay in room 15, which contained all the normal workings and necessities of a normal hospital room: the sink, the exam table, the cabinets and posters and pictures on the walls.

"You can just sit up here, Ms. Swan," the nurse patted the exam table. "And you, sir, can have a seat right here." She touched the back of a plastic chair sitting in the corner near the exam table.

"Thank you," Bella and Jasper said at the same time. When they did, they looked at each other and glared.

The nurse left the room and it was silent. Neither Jasper nor Bella said a word. Bella looked down, trying to stave off her nauseousness and furiousness while Jasper leaned against the wall by the exam table instead of sitting down.

Jasper was dead still, no pun intended. He didn't breathe or move a single muscle. His face was set in a frown, as still as stone, hell-bent on controlling his ferocity and rage that resulted from the piercing scent of blood in the room.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who was three floors above, smelled Bella's blood from the second she walked out of the forest with Jasper. He was not in the process of doing anything important. He had finished all the files for the day and was waiting for his next appointment, which was in about two hours, while reading a medical journal on his computer.

He was expecting the page from the emergency room when he got it. Accepting the page, he picked up the telephone on his desk and called down to the emergency room, as per protocol, even though he knew it was about Bella Swan already.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen," he said to the nurse that answered the phone.

"_We have a patient down here, name Isabella Swan, DOB 09/13/87. She has a laceration to the left palm, may possibly require stitches. She requested you, Dr. Cullen_," the nurse replied.

"Pull her file for me and I'll be right down," he answered and hung up the phone.

Carlisle grabbed his lab coat from the back of his chair and pulled it on in a flourish and draped his stethoscope around his neck and left his office, locking the door behind him. Instead of taking the elevator, he took the stairs and made it down to the emergency room in less than a minute.

The nurse that helped Bella and Jasper to the room saw him coming and walked up to him, handing him the file that contained Bella's entire medical history since she came to Forks a few years ago.

"She's in exam room 15, Doctor," she said, smiling kindly.

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled back at her, dazzling her and making her blush.

He walked down the hall, well aware of the fact that the other nurses at the desk were burning holes in his back with their eyes.

About ten minutes after Jasper and Bella were shown to a room, Carlisle knocked at the door.

He opened the door and looked inside. And before he even entered, he could tell something was wrong. You could cut the tension with a knife and Carlisle felt it emanating from both of his children within.

_Good thing I made it here just on time_, Carlisle thought. _Because if they stare at each other like that a second longer, I fear they might begin to disintegrate_.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. (Don't kill me. I _had_ to stop here. I promise it gets better!) Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are my inspiration. So why not inspire me?**


End file.
